


The Proposal

by LethanWolf



Category: Bleach
Genre: Cute, Established Relationship, First Times, Flashbacks, Fluff, Fluffy, Lemon, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Smut, adorableness, proposal, relationship building
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 22:39:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11724069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LethanWolf/pseuds/LethanWolf
Summary: Toshiro is devastatingly nervous about a simple meal with his boyfriend who very recently got promoted to Captain.{This fic follows through some of the planning and cute moments as well as in depth flashbacks to the beginning of their relationship!}





	The Proposal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Geishaaa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geishaaa/gifts).



A ‘big day’ was perhaps the understatement of the centenary. This day was massive, way bigger than he could possible perceive given his very obvious short exterior. There had recently been a big ceremony in the Gotei 13 to welcome Kurosaki Ichigo as official Captain of squad 5. Ichigo was of course Toshiros boyfriend and the two of them had been dating for a few years, though a lot of things got in the way of them getting properly serious about each other the moment he joined the Soul Society they started to tell a few close friends about their relationship. Still it had only been close friends, for Toshiro that was very limited, Momo knew, Rangiku knew (of course) and Captain Ukitake and Captain Kyōraku. Renji and Rukia knew because they were Ichigos close friends but as far as people in the soul society not anyone outside this circle knew about them, most didn’t even realise that Toshiro was sexually active let alone gay. So you can imagine his level of discomfort when he’d been made to address Ichigos’ and his relationship during the first Captain meeting to find out if it was going to be a problem for the two of them working together.

 

‘So finally we’d just like to welcome you Captain Kurosaki and let you know if there’s anything you need that your colleges here in this room would be willing to help.’ Head Captain Yamomoto stated to the room. Toshiro had been keeping his eyes on the head Captain, not wanting to give away anything in his gaze that would lead anyone to think that he was happier than anyone else in the room for Ichigos addition to the Gotei 13.

‘There is another matter we need to address Head Captain,’ it was Captain Kurotsuchi that spoke up.

‘Then speak,’ the Head Captain boomed at him, clearly not wanting to waste any more time.

‘One has to wonder how the Gotei 13 will function with two Captains who are currently in romantic involvement with each other?’ as the words flew from his mouth Toshiro felt a cold shiver run down his spine, as if some kind of icy cold liquid was spilling down his torso and his eyes were quickly met with Captain Ukitake’s who seemed to be trying to calm him from across the room.

‘What do you mean?’ Head Captain asked, his brow furrowing, ‘when did this happen?’ his eyes were now scanning the only two female Captains in the room; Captain Soi Fon who shook her head in disgust and Captain Unohana who just looked pleasantly surprised by this information.

‘It happened the moment Kurosaki Ichigo became a Captain,’ Captain Kurotsuchi continued and Toshiro felt his mouth go dry.

‘Captain Kurosaki is this true?’ the Head Captain turned to him and poor Ichigo was clearly startled, having no idea what to do or say. Toshiro watched as he stuttered in front of the other Captains a blush forming on his stunning face before a need to protect and help him washed through the small prodigy. He could feel his own face flushing hot when he finally spoke up.

‘It is true that Kurosaki and I are in romantic involvement with each other.’

There was a stunned silence around the room as many of the other Captains glanced between the two who were not looking at each other, Toshiro was glaring at the floor when he hissed out the next part; ‘though one would like to know how Captain Kurotsuchi obtained such personal and private information. Perhaps from the number of hidden cameras he still has hidden around the Seireitei?’

‘I will address how he found this information personally, first I’d like to ensure that the two of you being romantically involved will not impede upon your duties as Captain.’

‘Well it depends, if Captain Hitsugaya can keep his hands to himself or not.’

Toshiro had never wanted to hurt someone so badly in his life, he glared across the room to the tall smug looking blushing strawberry.

‘No it will not impede because it seems we may not make it through this meeting.’ Toshiro hissed back. It was a good thing that most of the Captains had a good sense of humour and Ichigos attempt to lighten the atmosphere earned a couple of chuckles from Captains Ukitake, Kyōraku and Unohana.

‘You understand that at any point if your relationship posse’s difficulty to your position that you will both be forced to step down or terminate your relationship?’ the Head Captain announced trying to bring the meeting back to its formality where both Toshiro and Ichigo agreed quickly.

‘Very well, you’re all dismissed, Captain Kurotsuchi a word please,’ the head Captain took the squad 12 Captain away into a private meeting room as the meeting was disbanded. Toshiro turned sharply away from the other Captains as they walked over to congratulate Ichigo and stormed out of the meeting, why his idiot boyfriend had felt the need to state such a comment in front of the other Captains was beyond him. He hadn’t been ready for the whole of the Seireitei to know about their relationship yet but it seemed now he had no choice, he ground his teeth to try and stop his rage and used shunpo to get back to his office as quickly as he could. He had to calm down, his temper was most unbecoming and unprofessional. Toshiro regretted training Ichigo on how to hide his spiritual pressure because he almost started when he felt two arms circle around his waist and pull him flush against a solid chest.

‘Are you mad at me?’

‘Yes.’ Toshiro huffed as his boyfriend brought his head down and nuzzled into his neck, laying a kiss on the exposed flesh as Toshiro instinctively tilted his head back.

‘You don’t seem very mad.’

‘I’m working up to it,’ Toshiro replied and listened to the chuckle of his boyfriend behind him as those lips continued to kiss with skills gained in the few years of their relationship. Soon Toshiros hand was slipping up the back of Ichigos head to tangle into his hair and the strawberry was humming contently, his hands crossing over the front of Toshiros stomach to gently massage his hips.

‘Are we still on for dinner tonight?’ Ichigo purred in his ear and Toshiro regained enough composure to quickly pull away from his tall handsome boyfriend.

‘Yes we are, it’s a celebratory dinner remember so dress nice,’ he huffed, he’d been thinking about this dinner all day and it was making him nervous, to hide this though he simply walked around his desk and shuffled his papers a little.

‘Is the Captains haori not enough?’ Ichigo smirked as he leaned against the back wall, ‘you used to wear it to our dates all the time.’

‘Wear it if you like,’ Toshiro shrugged his shoulders, ‘if you feel comfortable in it, I know it’s new but the light blue interior clashes with your hair in my opinion though.’

‘Since when did you become a fashion king?’

‘Since the reading material in my bathroom was replaced by Rangikus magazines.’

‘That’s a sexy thought babe,’ Ichigo chortled as Rangiku herself came into the office, ‘speak of the devil,’ Ichigo laughed and she turned to him with a massive grin on her face.

‘Ichigo! Congratulations, that haori looks good on you.’

‘Apparently the blue doesn’t match my hair according to your cold Captain.’ Ichigo joked as he grinned happily at her.

‘Matsumoto, he’s a Captain you should call him Captain Kurosaki.’ Toshiro frowned at her but she just turned to Ichigo and the both of them burst out laughing.

‘Do you want me to call you Captain Kurosaki?’ she asked finally her voice taking on a serious tone.

‘Gods no, that’d be so weird, you Renji, Rukia and Tosh can all just call me Ichigo.’

‘Don’t call me Tosh.’ Toshiro scowled at his boyfriend who completely ignored him as he always did, and was watching with delight as Rangiku skipped over to the couch. ‘Rangiku you’re early, it’s only 12 in the afternoon you normally don’t come into the office until 2pm.’

‘I wanted to see if you needed a hand with anything? Also I caught wind that the entire Seireitei now know about you and Ichigo, with gossip that good I had to come into the office,’ she sat back thoughtfully in the couch playing with her hair as she watched the other strawberry from across the room.

‘Word travels fast,’ Ichigo mused with a small shrug of his shoulders, ‘they’d find out anyway and now we don’t have to hide it.’

‘Hide what?’ Toshiro narrowed his eyes from across the room in a glare as Ichigo pushed off from the wall to walk over towards the desk.

‘Our love of course,’ Ichigo had obviously said it to get a reaction from Toshiro and that’s exactly what he got, the Captain felt his cheeks flush and he stuttered furiously as he scowled. Rangiku howled with laughter as she leaned over the couch to observe the two of them.

‘Ichigo…’ Toshiro said dangerously….

‘Oh… he’s using that tone Rangiku, I’m in trouble,’ the strawberry grinned across the desk at him and Toshiro only scowled deeper.

‘Are you trying to make me angry because you’re doing a very good job,’ Toshiro snapped at him and Ichigo laughed. ‘Do you want me to cancel our date later and let you sleep out in the dog house?’

‘Aww Tosh you’re so mean, no I want to have dinner with you.’ Ichigo frowned at him and pulled back, clearly realising he was perhaps going a bit too far in front of company. Toshiro was happy to tolerate his idiocy when they were alone but when others were present he had little patience for it.

‘Alright then you idiot clear out of my sight, but be at mine for 7pm,’ Toshiro watched Ichigo as the strawberry grinned at him.

‘Don’t I get a goodbye kiss?’

Rangiku was vibrating on the couch as she watched the two of them.

Toshiro narrowed his eyes.

‘Get out.’

‘No,’ Ichigo clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth impatiently, ‘no Toshiro you’re going to have to get used to public displays of affection soon, I’m a pretty affectionate guy and everyone knows now so I’ve no reason to hide it.’ Ichigo began to make his way around the desk towards him but Toshiro quickly scampered, putting the desk back in between them.

‘Just because people know does not mean that we should go shoving it down their throats with public displays of affection, we’re Captains, show a little decorum. People don’t want to see us making out,’ Toshiro scoffed at him and Ichigo glanced over to Rangiku.

‘Rangiku would you be offended if I kissed my boyfriend of three years goodbye?’

‘Not in the slightest,’ she hummed happily, her eyes sparkling from across the sofa as Toshiro turned to glare at her. Big mistake, by turning to look at her he’d turned his back on Ichigo who managed to make his way around the desk without the smaller male being able to get away from him this time. Ichigo wrapped his arms around the smaller man and Toshiro turned to push his hands against his boyfriends chest.

‘Ichigo, don’t you dare-‘ his words were silenced as his lump of a boyfriend pressed his lips completely against his own swallowing his protest up into his mouth. It was such a shame that his mouth was so delicious that Toshiro couldn’t just pull away, he was conditioned to respond to those lips and respond he did. Ichigos arms were around his waist cradling his smaller body and as Toshiro had leaned back he was now relying on them to stop him falling to the floor. He pressed his lips back against Ichigos and his hand slid up his neck to entangle into his strawberry locks as their mouths moved together, Ichigos tongue invading his mouth to gently coax his own out to play. The two muscles tangled together, touching and brushing and dancing as they always did, sending shivers right down Toshiros spine to his groin where he groaned and had to pull away.

‘You two are totally adorable,’ Rangiku hummed happily from the couch her eyes wide as she’d clearly watched the entire thing, causing Toshiro to flush as Ichigos strong arms made sure he was steady on his feet before pulling away.

‘You asshole,’ Toshiro muttered earning a chuckle from the taller man who turned towards the door.

‘I love you too my little ice prince, I’ll see you later, Rangiku it was lovely to see you, please do come visit me anytime you want,’ he smiled pleasantly at her and she waved at him happily as he opened the door to leave.

‘Rangiku I need you to stay in the office and do some paper work today,’ he mumbled as he glanced down at the lot of it, some would need his signatures but the rest shouldn’t be an issue for her.

‘Fine,’ she whined out, ‘you should be nicer to me and Ichigo you know, he really loves you and you’re always so mean to him.’

‘I’m going to ask Ichigo to marry me.’

Silence.

Toshiro lifted his head from the papers on the desk, he could feel his own fear reflecting on his face as he looked at her. She was in shock, staring with massive eyes at him, her mouth opening and shutting a few times as the information registered in her head.

‘That’s the first time I’ve ever seen you speechless.’ Toshiro smirked at her as he pretended to fiddle with the papers on his desk again.

‘When?’ she finally choked out the question after a few minutes more of silence.

‘Tonight at dinner, I bought the ring the last time we were in the living world and I need to go and pick it up today.’ His voice shook a little at the end and he ran a hand through his hair, to try and steady himself he leaned his stomach against the desk.

‘You’re nervous,’ she commented, her demeanour changing from shocked to protective lieutenant in the space of a few seconds.

‘Nervous is an understatement, I’ve never done anything like this before.’ He finally opened up, the fear was pooling in his stomach and he fidgeted with his Captain haori in his hands, he could feel Hyorinmaru shiver on his back as the nerves seemed to infiltrate even his zanpakuto.

‘You know he will say yes right? I mean look at him, he loves you so much. He’d probably have asked you himself by now if you were a little warmer towards him, so what’s got you so scared?’

‘I…’ Toshiro was looking around the room, what did have him so scared? It was a big commitment sure, but he knew he loved him. He loved everything about him, the stupid hair on his stupid head, the stupid grin when he was making fun of Toshiro, the way he kissed him, the way he held him the way he loved him. There wasn’t a single thing about Ichigo that he would change, Ichigo grounded him and kept him steady when Toshiro let things get too on top of him. He was so laid back and strong and protective and the more Toshiro thought about it the more his nerves were pushed back, he wanted this… no… he _needed_ this. ‘I am more concerned about the ceremony, I’d like to keep it as private as I can. Just a few friends not the entire Seireitei.’

‘If that’s your only concern then you’re doing really well,’ she had relaxed again and was grinning at him from ear to ear, ‘small ceremony as long as I get to be there.’

‘Of course you will, it will literally be close family and friends that’s it,’ Toshiro smiled and shuffled his feet with a sigh. ‘I have to go, I have a lot of things to pick up and prep for tonight.’

‘Will you tell me as soon as it happens? If you’re not too busy that is.’ Her eyes gave a warning flash of humour and he blushed and scowled at her.

‘Get your mind out of the gutter Rangiku, you will be the first person I tell in the morning don’t you worry,’ she squealed her delight and quickly stood up making her way over to the desk.

‘Then I will work all day Captain, please don’t skip any details tomorrow when you tell me.’ Rangiku came over to engulf him into one of her bone crushing hugs which he almost always had to use some form of osmosis to get out of.

 _I might need to skip some details…._ He thought to himself with a small smile on his lips, _depending how we choose to celebrate._

 

* * *

 

The living world was bustling, Christmas was on the horizon and though they didn’t make a big deal out of it in the soul society Toshiro could find himself getting excited at the thought of spending it with his possible fiancé. Of course Ichigo would have to accept first, Toshiro was about 88% sure the strawberry would say yes the other factors coming into play depended entirely on how this proposal would go. He might even be too stunned to say anything that was another logical outcome after all no one in their right minds would expect the frosty little ice prince to propose first, he was always scowling at his boyfriend, shoving him away in front of others and he had to remember that once he did this it was giving Ichigo leverage to be as public as he wanted about his affection. He could hear the damn strawberrys voice now, drawling in his ear; ‘just remember _you_ proposed to _me_.’

Maybe this wasn’t a good idea, he joked to himself half scowling, half smirking as he walked down the streets in his gigai. There were a few things he hadn’t really thought about of course, the fact he looked so young, it had been a problem when he’d gone to order the engagement ring and they’d ask to see some form of ID. Thankfully he’d managed to get some sorted though it had taken quite some time, Urahara had proven to be very diligent in that department. The requirements was anyone under the age of 20 had to have a parents permission to be married so they’d made his ID to be 22 years old which he was fine with, even though he looked very young once he usually opened his mouth they’d realise he wasn’t a child.

He had something he required to do before picking up the ring and that was sorting out a suit, he wanted to dress nice for the occasion and that meant getting some decent human clothing. The last time he had to pick up anything of the sort Rangiku had been with him and it had been a horrific experience, this time he just wanted to go in get the goods and leave.

The suit shop on one of the main streets of Karakura town was mostly empty, at the festive time of year it seemed people were out buying gifts rather than arranging pristine events that required suits, there were a couple of men in buying a shirt or a tie perhaps as a gift but beyond that the shop was empty. Expensive looking shirts and suit jackets lined the walls in their own unique slots separated by expensive and well polished oak wood. He already felt a bit out of his depth when a very well dressed man came over to him and smiled kindly, it was very clear from the way the man carried himself that he had a rather camp demeanour. Not that Toshiro was assuming his sexuality based on his movements or the way he flicked his hair to smile down him, after all no one would assume he was gay. It came as a shock to pretty much everyone who had known him, even Rangiku…

 

* * *

 

**Flashback**

* * *

 

 

‘Kurosaki,’ Toshiros voice warned him as the strawberry crawled across his bedroom floor towards him. ‘I’m serious, I’m not doing anything during the _day_ when I have my subordinates here investigating arrancar invasions.’

‘I’m not going to do anything,’ the exceptionally handsome strawberry just grinned back at him, flashing a set of perfectly white teeth between two very kissable lips.

‘Right,’ Toshiro huffed, his legs were laid out in front of him and he was leaning against the back wall of Ichigos bedroom, farthest from his desk where the man had just been studying at. The taller male still did not halt his advances and Toshiro narrowed his eyes but couldn’t help the small blush that had started to creep up his neck, the sight of the taller male crawling across the floor towards him was actually turning him on. It had been far too long since he’d had sex that much was obvious from the way his stretched legs seemed to open almost invitingly for the strawberry to crawl in between. ‘Ichigo,’ Toshiro scowled when the taller man brought his hands under the fold in Toshiros legs.

‘What?’

‘What are you doing?’

‘Absolutely nothing.’ The strawberry hitched his legs up causing Toshiro to slide down lower against the wall so his head was rather uncomfortably resting against the base of it, his fake school shirt was now bundled higher around his stomach exposing a bit of his middle to the man as Toshiro hissed at him. ‘See now, that doesn’t look very comfortable,’ the strawberry mused, his eyes clearly flickering over the exposed flesh around Toshiros torso which the prodigy was not doing a thing to cover up.

‘You put me in this position asshole,’ Toshiro growled at him.

‘Let me just fix it then,’ with another yank Toshiro was now laying flat on the ground, his legs were at Ichigos hips and the strawberry was now leaning over the smaller man, ‘this looks better,’ he grinned at him.

‘Get off me you idiot, someone could see us,’ Toshiro hissed turning his head to the right where Ichigos door was, even though it was closed he realised at any point someone could come through it.

‘I’ll let you go if I get a kiss.’

‘You idiot, you know fine well a kiss will lead onto something else, so get off.’

‘Hmm,’ Toshiro heard him hum and glared at him as he tried to wriggle free, though his heart was only half in it. Even in his gigai he had enough strength as a Captain to easily break out of the strawberrys hold on him but there was the massive factor that he really didn’t want to and of course the smug orange head knew that as he smirked down at him.

Then he was leaning down and Toshiros eyes were being drawn to those beautiful full lips and back to the hazel eyes watching him with amusement, back to the lips that were so soft looking and back to the eyes, back to the lips, back to the eyes. He was getting dizzy then his eyes closed completely and he felt those lips on his own earning a groan into the kiss. His legs tightened securely around Ichigos hips and his hand slinked up the back of his neck into his hair to play with the orange locks, he was drinking in every drop of the mans breath until he felt his head go dizzy, until he knew the room was spinning. A wet velvet muscle entered the moment he opened up and it clashed with his own in a furious battle he did not want to lose.

‘WHAT THE HELL!?’

The two boys jumped apart and Toshiro felt his heart explode in his chest, hammering furiously as he turned his head to stare at a completely stunned Rangiku, she’d slid the window open and stuck her head in and was now staring at them with massive eyes.

‘R-Rangiku,’ Toshiro gasped, shoving the strawberry away and quickly scrambling to his feet, ‘it’s not what it looks like!’ he said it in a panic because that’s exactly what was happening, he was panicking.

‘Really? Because it looked like you had your tongue pretty far down his throat Captain,’ Rangiku who was normally bubbly and upbeat, always happy and squealing was in genuine shock, she was glancing between the two of them not fully understanding what she had witnessed and looking almost protective considering the position Toshiro was in may have made it look like the Strawberry had been a bit too dominating.

‘I-I,’ Toshiro could feel heat flooding his cheeks as he glanced around the room, wishing the words to come to him before he finally gave up, he could see no way out of this. ‘Ichigo and I have been…’

‘Having sex,’ Ichigo finished for him with a smirk which caused Toshiro to almost choke as he tried to swallow, Rangiku practically fell inside the window of the room in shock and quickly jumped to her feet in an ungraceful tangle of black robes.

‘WHAT!?’ she shrieked pointing between the two of them, ‘you… and you… you’ve been… and I’ve not… how long?’ she asked turning to Ichigo and stomping her foot like a child having a tantrum.

‘For a couple of months now,’ Ichigo smiled across at Toshiro who was scowling at the wall.

‘And you never told me Captain? I didn’t even know you were gay…’ it was clear the obvious hurt that entered her voice now as she pouted at him, some of her usual girly antics returning in full force.

‘We’ve not exactly been ready to tell anyone yet,’ Toshiro mumbled, his arms crossing over his torso now that he’d finished rectifying his bundled up shirt.

‘Oh, Ichigo you better be taking good care of him, you better not be hurting him too much, we need him completely mobile for the arrancar invasion and if you’re screwing him too-‘

‘MATSUMOTO!’ Toshiro shouted at her, a blush creeping up his neck and across his face, ‘mind your place, it’s impolite to talk about another persons… about two… about…’

‘Don’t worry Rangiku I’ve been careful, plenty of lube and stretching.’ Ichigo said casually from his spot on the floor, he had no shame, he had no off button either. Toshiro wanted to throw something at his head and he quickly gazed around the room, the only thing close enough was a pillow and that was not nearly deadly enough right now.

‘Good,’ she was grinning at Ichigo and completely ignoring her irate Captain which just made Toshiro even more upset, ‘you better not go hurting him Ichigo Kurosaki, I wont be afraid to terminate you,’ she waved a finger in front of his face and he just chuckled at her.

‘Don’t worry this isn’t just sex I really like him, like a lot, I’ve just not properly voiced how much.’ Ichigo turned to Toshiro with a smug smile as the ice prince felt himself melt a little under that intense gaze.

‘Ichigo…’ he mumbled, blushing again and hastily looking at his toes, he didn’t want to do this in front of someone else especially not the gossip queen of the Seireitei. ‘Rangiku,’ he said his voice shifting from caring to business in a second as he turned a stern teal eyed gaze on her, ‘not a word to anyone. Ichigo hasn’t even told his family yet that he’s gay let alone that he’s… well… that he’s….’

‘Got a boyfriend?’ Ichigo finished with a smirk and Toshiro huffed with a scowl but otherwise nodded.

‘Oh my gosh you two are actually going out,’ she was having a small fan girl moment as she gazed between them, ‘alright Captain I won’t say a word… I can tell Nanao though right?’

‘Absolutely not.’

‘But Captain she’s my best friend, a woman should never keep secrets from her best friend.’

‘No.’

‘What about Momo?’

‘I will tell Momo myself when I am ready I do not need you to do that for me,’ he snapped back at her and she pouted and threw her arms up in the air.

‘When can I tell people? This news is huge.’

‘Once Ichigo and I are comfortable you can tell people until then it isn’t your news to share.’

‘Fine but you two need to start being more careful don’t sit in this room making out when most of us will be coming and going,’ she huffed and Toshiro scowled it was true that they couldn’t risk getting caught again but the thought of not being able to be with Ichigo for a while was a little bit upsetting. Not even a kiss.

‘We will be careful, won’t we Kurosaki?’ Toshiro scolded turning to the taller man who was pouting on the floor.

‘Or we could just shower together, no one comes to bug me in there.’

That could work.

 

 

* * *

**  
End of Flashback**

* * *

 

 

‘Can I help you?’ the man in the suit store was now asking him and Toshiro jumped out of his stupor and gazed up at the brilliant blue eyes of the shop assistant, he looked like he was in his mid twenties and was smiling intently down at him.

‘Yes I’m here to buy a suit but I’ve never gotten one before,’ he gazed around the shop with a frown.

‘Let me guess, where you work you have standardised uniform so you don’t really need a suit?’ he chuckled and Toshiro blinked.

‘Yeah, but how did… most people just assume I’m a kid.’

‘I am very good at reading people, I can tell from the way you talk and hold yourself you’re not a child and if you were you’d have corrected me,’ he stood back and Toshiro felt a little self conscious under his gaze. ‘Forgive me my name is Akio, and I’ll help you today, what’s the occasion if I may ask? Wedding? Dinner party?’

‘It’s a proposal actually,’ Toshiro could feel a small blush springing up into his cheeks, ‘a dinner too but a proposal.’ He wasn’t sure why he was telling the stranger this much information, he could have simply said dinner and went walking but for some reason the nerves were building back up and he wanted some kind of reassurance, he always felt better talking about it and he’d never see this stranger again in his life anyway.

‘Ahh, well first of all congratulations,’ he smiled over his shoulder as he led Toshiro towards the back wall where measuring tapes and everything were being held. ‘How long have you two been together?’

‘Over three years, but we’ve known each other a lot longer than that.’

Akio positioned him to stand with his arms out as he ran the measuring tape around his body, scribbling down into a notepad as he went, they continued talking through the whole process.

‘Me and my husband have been married for two years, I proposed to him, are you nervous?’

‘Yeah I am,’ Toshiro sighed, feeling the nerves bubbling at the back of his throat and in his stomach again. It didn’t matter how many times he went over and over this with his body, his body still felt the need to make him feel nervous.

‘That’s completely normal, even if you know they’re going to say yes, trust me the fear makes it real, it will also help you remember the moment so try to enjoy every part of it including the nerves.’

‘I will thank you,’ Toshiro smiled, he was now rather pleased he’d chosen to open up to this man about it.

‘And feel free to stop me if I ask any questions that are too personal.’ He signposted with a chuckle, running the tape up the inside of Toshiros leg and making him cringe a little. They were already getting more personal than he’d have liked but he knew this was part of getting a suit that fit really well.

‘What question did you want to ask?’

‘Well, when did you meet her or him?’ the boy asked as he put the pencil in his mouth again to run the tape down the outside of his thigh.

‘It’s a man, and we met… by accident… he…’ Toshiro was trying to find the right words to put this into an expression he’d understand. ‘We had a major incident in the work place and he came in as part of an external group to help us manage the situation, we didn’t meet directly during this though it was more afterwards when the dust settled around the incidents.’

‘And everything is okay now?’

‘Yeah it took about 2 years to clear up entirely but we’re all good now.’

‘And what about… when you finally got together, did he ask you out or did you ask him?’

That one was a little harder to explain as the man finished with his measurements.

 

* * *

 ****  
Flashback  


* * *

 

He was annoyed, frustrated, and angry as he lay upon the roof grinding his teeth. Matsumoto and himself had been invited to stay at Orihime’s house as guests while they worked on the front line here in the world of the living. The only problem with that was that the two strawberry blond, big breasted women had taken to teasing him, inviting him down to join them in the bathtub, inviting him to share the bed with them naked and for any other red blooded straight male this would have been a dream come true but there were many factors putting him off her.

Number one he was completely, undeniably, so incredibly gay that the thought of having two naked women that close made him very uncomfortable. Number two most viewed him as a child and he was pretty sure given his obvious height difference to the women and the age at which he’d died, that he would be able to satisfy their sexual needs even if he were straight. Number three, he was a Captain and didn’t give into such petty sexual temptations so easily, he had his pride to uphold after all. Though it was difficult, this was the third night in a row he had been made to sleep out on the roof because of their shenanigans in the home and tonight they were pushing their luck more than usual, normally they eventually just fell asleep but Matsumoto had another idea…

‘Captain, come and – hic – have a drink with us Captain, come and – hic – join us for a bath,’ her loud voice slurred up towards the roof and he scowled. He’d shout his throat hoarse if he had to reply back to every single invite Rangiku threw at him. This was getting ridiculous now. This would be nearly his third night of little sleep and that wasn’t good if he wanted to be on top point for any potential battle, not to mention he was getting just plain annoyed at his lieutenants voice, he loved her but he needed a break. He stood up on the roof and decided to tell them not to wait up.

‘I am going to spend the night elsewhere, I will return in the morning.’

‘Aww but Captain-‘ she was cut off as he launched across the rooftops in no particular direction. He’d find himself another quieter rooftop to sleep on tonight, but where would be comfortable enough for him to stay that he’d still be close by if any action happened? Before he knew it he was standing on the roof outside Ichigo Kurosakis house and sitting down, the substitutes house was nestled between a few of the places where the others were staying and there was no loud noises out this way making it an easier place to rest.

‘Toshiro?’

‘Captain Hitsugaya,’ Toshiro automatically corrected as he glanced down towards the substitute who was wearing a large warm looking jacket and carrying a bag in his hand. ‘What are you doing up so late Kurosaki?’ Toshiro scoffed at him and Ichigo made a face at him.

‘I should be asking you the same question, shouldn’t you be in bed by 8pm or something?’ the strawberry shot back and of course his insinuation that the prodigy was a child only served to irk Toshiro which was exactly the reaction the strawberry wanted.

‘I am _not_ a child Kurosaki, I am a Captain of the 13 Court Guard Squad and you’d do well to remember that,’ the white haired man huffed at him and faced the other way.

‘Where are Matsumoto and Orihime?’

‘They’re drinking and dancing at Orihime’s house, last I heard they were both going for a bath,’ he scowled at the thought and when he turned to face the strawberry he didn’t like the knowing look in Kurosaki’s eye.

‘Did you not want to join them?’

‘O-of course not don’t be absurd,’ Toshiro glared and crossed his arms across his chest staring down at the idiot, ‘I have a bit more self respect than that.’

‘Well, if you need a place to stay Rukia and Kon are not here, you’re welcome to stay with me.’

‘I’ll be fine,’ the Captain didn’t mean to snap, Kurosaki was just being polite so Toshiro took a deep breath and shook his head, ‘sorry, but no thank you I will be fine sleeping on the roof.’

‘Well there’s a warm bed in my room if you change your mind,’ the taller man turned and walked inside without a backward glance.

 

Toshiro was sitting up on the roof in full sight of the Kurosaki household, he was staring at the sky and knew sleep would not be coming to him for the next couple of hours, he’d survive with lack of sleep as he always did. A light being turned on from the corner of his eye drew his attention and he turned his head around to see right into the window of Kurosakis room, then the strawberry himself walked in front of the window and Toshiro felt his cheeks flush, the male was naked but Toshiro couldn’t see anything below his waist because it was out of view of the window… he should look away… he shouldn’t stare… and yet he couldn’t help himself. His wide teal eyes drunk in the sight of those beautifully crafted muscles, the way they curved with his movements, he looked annoyed at something and was gazing at a device in his hand… his phone.

Toshiro found himself straining his neck, why was he doing that? Because he was more than a little curious about what was out of sight of the window. The man turned his back to the window and took a step away from it, now the top of his lusciously toned buttocks was on display. Toshiro should stop looking right now… and yet he wanted more than anything for the strawberry to turn around, right now he was admiring the way that back curved, the way the skin stretched beautifully over tight muscles and flowed to two adorable back dimples set straight above those beautiful globes.

 _What are you doing?_ A voice inside his head was hissing at him, he quickly turned away and realised his cheeks were burning, thank goodness there was no one around here to notice. He realised there was a heat down in his lower half, in his groin and when he shuffled his bum to sit a bit more comfortably he realised his erection had grown. This only added to his own feeling of embarrassment, this was ridiculous he was being completely perverted. Poor Ichigo didn’t ask for this, he just wanted to get changed in his bedroom… with his window uncovered… when he knew Toshiro was outside. Wait a minute, Toshiros eyes snapped back to the window. Kurosaki knew he was here… knew he could see into the window from where he sat… yet the strawberry had not shut the blinds, not even lowered them, he was standing naked in full view of the window… Toshiro knew that Kurosaki was an idiot, but he wasn’t _that_ kind of idiot, did he… did he want Toshiro to see him naked? While the Captain sat blinking dumbly at the beautiful back, Kurosaki turned around and Toshiro saw _everything._ He could feel the heat creeping up his neck as his head snapped back around so fast he hurt it, he cursed and brought a hand up to gently rub the spot, trying desperately to ignore the heat pooling into his groin and the throbbing between his legs, this was ridiculous, if Kurosaki was just doing this to tease him it was cruel. Toshiro hadn’t really explored _that_ side of himself before. He knew he was gay, he found men attractive way more than women, the fact he wasn’t attracted to his Lieutenant in the slightest just proved he was gay, but when he thought about men it was always the face… the rugged facial hair, strong jaws, thick eyebrows, short hair. It wasn’t… Toshiro hadn’t thought about… what lay _beneath_ the clothing before. In that respect he was quite innocent, he hadn’t really invested time into fully discovering himself or his sexuality or what sex was even about. He’d only picked up one book on it out of curiosity but it had been about straight sex, he’d read the first few pages and quickly closed it again believing he’d discover it again when ready. However that time had never come, next to training, paperwork and now the additional work because of Aizens betrayal he hadn’t had any time for even ‘self discovery.’

His contemplative state of mind helped to distract him from what was happening in Kurosakis room, he hadn’t looked back at all in quite some time and as he sat upon the roof in deep thought the skies overhead gave a loud rumble and opened. Teal eyes glanced up in time as the first of many raindrops splashed against his cheek and he cursed, there was no way he was getting to sleep now. He could either find somewhere more sheltered to rest, go back to Orihime’s house and hope they were asleep or-

‘Oi Toshiro!’

‘It’s Captain Hitsugaya,’ the Prodigy corrected turning carefully back to face Ichigo now as he sat in a downpour. The rain was now beating heavily on the roof around him and within seconds his shihakusho and haori were completely soaked through.

‘You can’t stay out in the rain,’ Kurosakis face was now reflected in the dim street lighting, his main bedroom light was off and it looked like he was still topless as he hung out the window, ‘come on,’ his face was contorted with concern and Toshiro sighed in defeat. He couldn’t stay out in this lashing rain tonight that was for sure, he’d have to accept the substitutes help and it would be rude to pass it down. Toshiro only prayed he had some form of clothing on as he used shunpo to get himself to the window. Thankfully it was the one that opened away from his bed so that the Captain wouldn’t soak it as he clambered through, the strawberry was standing watching him, the light of his desk lamp had been turned on and the Captain stood on his flooring dripping water everywhere.

‘Sorry about the water,’ he sighed as he looked down at the mess, the substitute handed him a large fluffy white towel and Toshiro was happy to see he was wearing something, though it wasn’t much. The taller male stood in a pair of light blue boxer shorts with that stupid grin on his face as he shook his head.

‘Don’t worry about it, aren’t you freezing though?’ Toshiro smirked at him as he pulled the towel through his hair, he didn’t answer straight away but once he was done towel drying his white locks to the best of his ability he pulled Hyorinmaru from his back and placed him down on the floor.

‘I have an elemental ice zanpakuto, I don’t get cold easily, I overheat easy and I despise being too hot but not ice and cold, _that_ I can handle.’

‘That makes sense,’ Kurosaki was watching his zanpakuto with an amused expression before he took a step forward. ‘Let me hang up your haori and shihakusho to dry, you can’t sleep in wet clothing. Toshiro felt his face flush, the boy was basically asking him to strip down.

‘What will I wear then?’

‘I’d suggest one of my shirts but, if you don’t like being warm you might be more comfortable sleeping in your boxers, that’s what I do, my sisters like the house to be pretty warm.’

‘Just… my boxers?’

‘Yeah, is that an issue?’ Kurosaki asked, bringing up a hand to scratch the back of his head, the movement drawing Toshiros eyes momentarily to the muscles of his shoulder and arm.

‘No,’ Toshiro sighed, it was a bit of an issue, he felt uncomfortable but he’d be damned if he were actually going to admit that to someone.

There was an awkward silence as Toshiro stood dripping watching Kurosaki as he dropped the hand that had been scratching the back of his head to rub the back of his neck.

‘Are you going to watch?’ Toshiro scowled, fighting back the heat that threatened to creep up his neck and realising he was losing that battle.

‘Ah sorry,’ the strawberry chuckled and turned to the side, adverting his gaze as the Captain whimpered. He really didn’t want to do this, but now he had virtually no choice. He pulled off his Captains haori and handed it to Kurosakis outstretched hand before his fingers fumbled with the sash of his shihakusho and soon he was removing that from his body as well, feeling very naked in only a light grey pair of boxers. He handed the damp heavy black robes over to the strawberry whom left the room without looking at him. Uncomfortable was now too small a word to describe how he felt, he was actually contemplating putting Hyorinmaru back on his back just for something extra on his body even though he knew that’d just be absurd. He wandered over to the edge of Kurosakis bed and sat down on it, perched on the edge, he wasn’t sure where he’d be sleeping but he didn’t feel comfortable walking about the house in his boxers. He wasn’t sure what Kurosaki would do when he’d come back, he was straight, there were numerous speculations in the Soul Society about relations between him and Rukia and on earth it seemed to be Orihime who had a thing for him, so of course asking Toshiro to strip down to boxers would probably not mean a single thing right? He probably didn’t even look at him in that way, no one ever did, he just looked like a teenager and granted that Kurosaki was one too he was still a little bit older looking that Toshiro.

This was the thought that was filling his mind when the older teen walked back into the room gently closing the door behind him, he turned around and stopped for a moment, his hazel eyes on Toshiros body before flickering away, he offered a small smile and walked towards the bed.

‘Where will I sleep? I’m happy to take the floor.’ Toshiro eyed the floor below, if he had a cover or pillow he’d be quite happy, ‘or maybe the cupboard where Rukia used to sleep?’

‘Christmas is coming up so I’ve got everyone’s presents in the cupboard just now so there’s no room, and I won’t let you sleep on the floor,’ Toshiro turned in time to see the taller male scowl at the thought.

‘So where-‘

‘In my bed with me,’ Toshiro just stared at him, trying to process exactly what was being said, Kurosaki wanted Toshiro… to sleep in his bed with him… in his boxers? Wasn’t that the kind of things sexual partners did? Not that he’d know having never been in that kind of situation before.

‘I… don’t think-‘

‘Look Toshiro, you’re tiny, you won’t take up much room, plus we’re both guys so what does it matter?’ Kurosaki shrugged nonchalantly at him and Toshiro beat down the nerves that had sprung up when the strawberry had asked. He was a straight male so of course he probably couldn’t understand exactly why Toshiro thought it inappropriate.

‘Fine,’ Toshiro sighed and quickly looked at the floor, despite how uncomfortable he was feeling, he still prided himself in his manners, ‘thank you.’

Kurosaki pulled back the covers from the bed and the movement caught Toshiros attention, the smaller of the two scampered in against the wall and Kurosaki slid in beside him, they lay back to back as Ichigo turned towards the desk to turn off the desk lamp.

Toshiro lay in the darkness gazing at the wall, studying the small bumps of the paint and a tiny little chip that was barely noticeable. He was willing sleep to come, wishing for it and yet he felt so damn wide awake. He could feel the heat of Kurosaki’s back blazing against his own and tried to force the images from earlier from his mind, the last thing he needed to do was think about the strawberry naked or how good his body would feel, how soft his lips would be. Toshiro scowled at himself, the rain was lashing against the window outside and yet his whole body was emitting heat, he could feel a flush creeping up his neck and across his cheeks as he willed the impolite thoughts to disappear. This was the first time in so long that the Captain had never been in control of something that he should be able to control. He knew that hormones were a thing and he couldn’t control his anymore than a woman could control her periods at will, however he just needed those thoughts to clear from his mind, this was a temporary situation and then he could figure something else out in the morning.

The thoughts were not leaving his head, no matter how badly he tried, and now he was desperate to put some space between himself and Kurosaki, he’d sleep on the floor, that’d have to be better than sleeping here, here he was far too close to him. Toshiro turned around trying not to disturb the bed too much as he did so and frowned. How was he meant to get over the giant lump without waking him? He could hardly shunpo over because of course the tiny spike in reiatsu would not only disturb the air but the bed and covers too. He’d have to try and be discrete, the Captain attempted to lift one leg over Kurosaki, doing his best not to touch him, if he could just get to the other side of the bed he could-

Kurosaki moved, he rolled to his right and tripped Toshiros leg so that the boy fell down straddling him. _Shit. Fuck._

Toshiro held his breath watching the Strawberry blonds face closely, he had his eyes closed and still looked peaceful, Toshiro let out a small sigh of relief, then two arms were encircling him, pressing him down against his chest and Toshiro was blushing furiously.

‘Kurosaki,’ he growled in a warning, thanking the fact there was no light, but the taller male did not respond, instead his two hands began to gently stroke Toshiros back. It was odd how nice it felt, the ice Captain had never had anyone ever touch him like this, Matsumoto had offered to take him for massages and had even offered to give him one herself (sometimes he wondered if his Lieutenant had feelings for him or just enjoyed teasing him) he never once imagined that it could feel this nice. Long fingers were gently rubbing against his tired muscles, applying pressure then pulling back to run tenderly across his skin. ‘Kurosaki… this is…’ he gasped as the two hands pressed against the top of his back all the way down to dip into the back of his boxers. ‘Highly inappropriate,’ he tried to finish but his voice was coming out in a gasp, was the strawberry asleep? It looked like his eyes were still closed and yet those fingers moved with such skill.

Toshiro sat up, his legs were still straddling the strawberry but now those two hands of the taller males had begun to knead his backside gently. He gasped again, squirming against the feeling, he’d never felt anything like it and he found his eyes closing as the gentle movements sent pleasure straight to his groin. Heat was pooling between his legs and he could feel his erection pressing into the substitutes’ stomach as those hands continued to massage and knead his backside.

‘Kuro-Kurosaki, are you even awake?’

‘Yes,’ came the gentle reply and Toshiro’s eyes flew opened and he gulped, how could… what was… happening?

‘Why-why are… you…’ Toshiro was losing the ability to think properly, he’d never thought his innocence would ever become a hindrance but it seemed that the 10th division Captain had been proven wrong.

‘Because it feels good,’ the strawberry muttered and then he sat up, Toshiro knew he was blushing and he was thankful for the lack of lighting, he felt the taller male shift and then he felt a pair of lips on his neck.

‘What are you…’ Toshiro tried to yank his head back, he wasn’t sure what was happening, he couldn’t even trust his own thoughts running through his head because they were screaming at him to throw himself at the handsome male. Kurosaki’s hands on his ass tightened and kept him in place so that his lips could once against find his neck. Teal eyes fluttered shut once those lips worked their way down over the pulse of his neck, teeth softly grazing his skin, the prodigy could feel his breathing becoming heavier.

‘You—you’re straight…’ Toshiro gasped, his mind trying to work through the last possible confused thoughts he remembered having before they were wiped blank.

‘Am I?’ the strawberry was grinning against his skin, Toshiro could feel it, ‘what gave you that idea?’

‘I-I don’t…’ gods he wished those lips and hands would stop for a few moments so logical thoughts would come back to him. The lips were now stopping to suck against his collar bone and his hands were spreading the cheeks of his ass carefully, tenderly. ‘I don’t know- AHH!’ Toshiro jumped forward a little when a finger pressed against the entrance to his backside, that had been rather unexpected. ‘What are you… why are you?’

‘You do know, that’s how gay men have sex right?’ the reply came but it didn’t sound condescending like the prodigy may have assumed it might, instead it was said with a caring tone.

‘I-I,’ Toshiro hadn’t thought about it, he’d never needed too but of course it made sense, anatomy wise there had to be a place to put it. He knew straight couples often did it up there too, considering Matsumoto had made one or two jokes about it being more pleasurable than regular sex then asking him for his opinion. He hadn’t taken the bait knowing that she was only doing it to get a reaction. That obnoxious digit was still toying with his entrance and those lips had now begun to make their way back up his neck and along his jaw towards his ear. Toshiros body was reacting without his consent, he was sure of it when he began to push back, as if wishing for the finger to slip inside, as if he were trying to impale himself on it. Those lips kissed along his jaw and hovered at his ear, the strawberrys voice was now low, husky and unbelievably sexy.

‘You’re so fucking hard Toshiro,’ the Captain whimpered at those words and didn’t have the ability in his hormonal haze to correct the use of his first name. His erection was indeed pressing unceremoniously into the taller males stomach and his ass was continuing to push back against that teasing digit. The result meant that Toshiro was slipping further down the taller males body and now sat directly above his own groin, where he could feel a hardened member hidden. As soon as Toshiro felt it, he froze and the Strawberry withdrew his hands from the smaller mans boxers, bringing them back up his back and earning a groan of loss. Toshiro hadn’t meant to make that noise but he couldn’t exactly take it back now, he was about to mumble a polite apology for it when the taller man flipped them over. The movement was so quick that the prodigy was sure the substitute had used shunpo to achieve it, a strong arm was lowering Toshiro to the bed the other was supporting the owner so he could hover over the Captain. Toshiro didn’t have a clue what to expect next, he was apprehensive, the movement against his ass and neck had felt so good but he wasn’t sure what do now. He didn’t want to be the one exposed first, he didn’t want to be the one left feeling embarrassed like he usually did when Matsumoto did stuff to tease him, so when he felt Kurosaki’s hand slip to tug down the elastic of his boxers he stopped him with a firm grip.

‘No,’

‘No? Sorry, I thought you were up for this,’ his voice had changed, become concerned and instantly he leaned back away from the Captain, he was on his knees now and Toshiro took his chance, if he thought too much about this he’d stop himself and right now he needed to try and be in control. He was always in control. He didn’t like _not_ being in control. His hands shot up and he pulled the waistband of the strawberry’s boxers down, his erection sprung free instantly and the taller teen went rigid when Toshiro leaned forward and pulled the length into his mouth, as much as he could fit. He knew this was a thing people did, they called it a blow job, even the thought of the name made him feel uncomfortable and yet here he was attempting to give one. A hiss sounded from the taller mans lips and a hand was placed against the wall behind Toshiro to steady the taller man, the prodigy bobbed his head and when he swallowed around it he heard a gasp from the strawberry. So pressure in the mouth helped add pleasure? The genius quickly worked this out and sucked hard, a beautiful moan sounded from above him and the noise caused him to pause, he never thought he could ever make anyone make a noise like that before, the sound went straight to his groin and the urge to touch himself was suddenly overwhelming. The little control he retained though he used to put his hands on either side of the strawberry’s hips, if they were there then he wouldn’t use them on himself.

‘D-don’t stop,’ the strawberry groaned and Toshiro smirked around him, he couldn’t take anymore of the taller male into his mouth, he didn’t trust his own gag reflex that much, so instead he kept the head firmly in his mouth and used his tongue to circle it, dipping into the slit and exploring as much as he could, listening for the gasps that escaped Kurosakis mouth to know what was good and what wasn’t. He was soon sucking hard again and bobbing his head, earning more musical moans from the strawberry.

‘ _Ah, nnnngghhh, T-Toshiro, s-stop, I-I’m gonna…_ ’ he figured he knew what the male was talking about, but even Toshiro had been somewhat unprepared for the actual event, the salty excretion hit his tongue, it didn’t taste bad but the tingle in the mouth was a new feeling for the Captain, still he lapped away listening as Kurosaki came undone, moaning so loudly that it echoed in the room around them. It was an incredibly satisfying sound and Toshiro let the softening length go, his wide teal eyes watching in the dim lighting as the outline of it shrunk back to the position it had been in when Toshiro had seen it through the window a couple of hours before.

‘Gods, Toshiro that was… so good,’ the strawberry was still panting and Toshiro tentatively looked up at him, he didn’t really know what to say, what did you say after you’d done something like that? It seemed it didn’t matter because the strawberry was now bearing down on him and the Captain found himself being pushed back down into the pillows and the softness of the bed. ‘Now let me take care of you.’

Toshiro was apprehensive, not scared but his heart rate did pick up as the taller male bore down over him, he didn’t have a clue what to expect, didn’t have a clue what to say or do, but he preferred to be in control, he didn’t like the idea of losing his control the way Kurosaki had when Toshiro had given him that blow job. Yet he wanted to experience it, he wanted to feel what the strawberry had just felt, he wanted friction against his erection so badly and he knew that the taller male could give him all that.

Kurosaki’s face was coming closer to his own, but with only the dim street lighting coming in behind him it was difficult to see his features or expression never mind trying to read them, he was coming closer and closer. Soon his face was only an inch or two away from Toshiros and he felt his eyes flutter shut, bracing himself for whatever the strawberry had planned, then he felt a pair of lips on his. His first ever kiss. His heart was pounding wildly in his chest, what the heck was he meant to do? Was he meant to open his mouth? Use his tongue? What?

Kurosaki’s lips were soft, they gently coaxed his open by leading them with his own, his breath was now invading Toshiros mouth and it was bliss, there was something sweet to his breath and the temperature emitting from his mouth was warmer than his own, heating his up. Their mouths moved like this for a while, opening and closing gently, building a unique rhythm that was all their own. Once Toshiro relaxed into this he felt Kurosaki’s tongue gently flicker into his mouth, the Captain greeted it with his own, trying his best to follow the lead of his more experienced partner, the muscles tentatively touched, gracing their apexes before rubbing against each other. It was pleasant and more heat was pooling into his groin from the movement, the Prodigy fought back the urge to buck his hips into the strawberry’s own but it seemed he didn’t need to because soon the taller male broke the kiss and started to kiss down his neck, taking his sweet ass time as he descended to the area that Toshiro was so desperate for him to reach. The urge to be touched was overwhelming above anything Toshiro had ever felt before and he fought back waves of nervous excitement as he tried his hardest to remain in control.

A strong hand grasped the side of his boxers and pulled them down his legs as the taller male leaned back to slide them completely off, this was another first for the prodigy, laying nude and exposed before someone else, even though it was dark and he hightly doubted Kurosaki could properly see him he still felt embarrassed and was glad the moment the taller male went back to kissing down his chest, he seemed a little eager because it was not long before his hand came up to grasp his member, sending a shockwave of pleasure coursing up his spine, but nothing… nothing could have prepared him for what happened next. A wave of heat and pleasure such as he’d never felt before in his life racked his body when that experienced mouth sucked his length in.

 

_A nonrecoverable I/O error occurred on file "\\\ ToshiroHitsugaya.exe \ Brain - database files\backup\D20120702T093019.BAKA:'64' is terminating abnormally_

_Attempting system reboot [1/3]..._

_Failed_

_Attempting system reboot [2/3]..._

_Failed_

_Attempting system reboot [3/3]..._

_Reboot successful_

_Recovering data..._

Toshiro had never experienced anything like this before and his whole body was responding in a way he was not in control of. Normally this would bother him but for some reason during his brain failure he didn’t seem to notice the deep low moan that had spilled from his lips, the fact he’d arched his back on the bed, the fact his legs had spread unceremoniously in front of the strawberry or the fact his toes were curling as the pulses of pleasure pulsated around his body. Heat was pooling in his stomach and with every bob of the strawberrys head and every lap of that tongue the prodigy could feel the pleasure building, it was building and building and he couldn’t stop it.

‘ _Nggggh ahhh-!_ ’ he didn’t even have time to warn the taller male when he reached an apex of pleasure and moaned loudly, feeling his muscles spasm and contort as his back arched off the bed and he felt himself release into the swallowing mouth of the strawberry. That tongue was lapping away at everything before the other male pulled back then nuzzled his way back up his body which was tingling and every touch he felt was heightened, like his touch sensory nerves had been dialled up to full power. He squirmed at the nuzzling and let a small gasp escape his lips.

‘Who knew the frosty Captain of Squad 10 could make such beautiful noises,’ Kurosaki purred in his ear and Toshiro scowled at him, he didn’t try to twist away or retort as two strong arms encircled him and pulled him close, he was far too exhausted. Sleep was pushing down on him and he could feel his eyes drooping as he fought to stay awake, he was fighting a losing battle though, for once in his life.

 

When he woke the next day it was to the sound of Karin yelling at Ichigo to get up and get ready for school. Toshiro groaned and rolled over, opening his eyes to see two massive hazel eyes watching him a few inches from his face. The Captain scowled and jumped up pulling the cover up higher over his chest.

‘You’re trying to cover up after what we did last night?’ Kurosaki asked a bit of amusement in his voice.

‘I-we… well… I,’ Toshiro frowned at himself and straightened up, he was a Captain he shouldn’t be stuttering. ‘Where are my boxers?’ he asked deciding it best to ignore the idiots last comment.

‘In the bed somewhere, you’ll have to take the covers off to find them.’ Kurosaki was clearly enjoying this as he grinned down at the snowy haired man and was sent a scowl in return. Toshiro had no intention of doing anything of the sort but the strawberry just sighed and pulled himself out of bed stark naked. He clearly had no shame, but Toshiros eyes followed him anyway, his backside was just as luscious and tight as it had been when he’d seen it through the window, only now it was within touching distance as he bent down to retrieve some of his clothing, bending over was giving Toshiro even more of a sight than he should really be seeing and he quickly turned away, his cheeks blazing.

‘I don’t think I’ve ever seen you blush like that before Toshiro,’ the condescending voice chuckled at him and he just scowled.

‘It’s Captain Hitsugaya,’ he said as he attempted to feel around the bed with his legs for his boxers. Trying to distinguish boxers from covers without the use of hands was actually very difficult and he soon gave up.

‘Still not moving from there?’ the strawberry asked now with a school shirt and trousers on.

‘No,’

‘Here,’ Toshiro looked up in time to see the strawberry in his partially buttoned shirt crawling over the bed towards him.

‘What are you-?’ Toshiro didn’t get too far as the wall stopped him from leaning back and soon Kurosaki was pressing his lips against his own. Toshiro went rigid, he should stop this, last night was a once off and yet… he didn’t want to stop him. All too soon the taller male was pulling away and Toshiro frowned as the strawberry sat back on the bed.

‘I don’t want last night to be a one time thing Toshiro-‘

‘Captain Hitsuga-‘

‘I want to do this again with you, I think you’re adorable and sexy and I’m really attracted to you.’ Kurosaki obviously loved the way Toshiros face went redder and redder with everything he said.

‘I don’t think it would be a good idea.’ Toshiro said it automatically because… well… he wasn’t really sure why.

‘Why not?’

He couldn’t answer, he sat frowning at the covers, he was sure he could think of a couple of reasons as to why but his own body was fighting with him, last night had been one of the best experiences he’d ever had, he’d very much enjoyed it and now he understood why people made such a fuss about all things sexual because it did feel as good as he’d heard.

‘I don’t know,’ he sighed and the strawberry smirked.

‘Well, until you come up with a good enough reason let’s just go with the flow, if you don’t want to stay with Orihime and Rangiku you’re more than welcome to stay here with me.’ The idiot pulled back the covers to look for Toshiros boxers but it meant that the prodigy was now exposed, he quickly covered himself with his own hands and scowled as the taller male looked around the bed for his boxers.

Kurosaki seemed to be ignoring the fact he was trying to cover himself as he picked up his boxers and held them high above his head.

‘That’s not funny,’ Toshiro growled in warning, colour flooding his face as he glared at the high place the strawberry was holding them.

‘I’m not laughing,’ he did look very amused though, ‘if you want them back I want a kiss.’

‘Kurosaki… I am not here to play games.’

‘Neither am I, just one kiss.’

Captains shouldn’t blush this much, be exposed indecently this much, be blackmailed this much or be as uncomfortable as he was currently. The small frosty man clenched his jaw, the strawberry wanted to play these games? Fine, he’d play them. Toshiro lifted his knees up so they were covering mostly everything from view and reached forward with his two hands to grab the shirt of the taller male and yank him down firmly planting his lips on the strawberry who melted into the kiss, wrapping an arm around Toshiros back and pulling him close, clearly ignoring the feeling of his legs pressing into his side. When they broke apart they were both gasping and Toshiro grasped his boxers out of the males grasp while he was still dazed, quickly pulling them on so he was only exposed for a short amount of time.

‘Don’t you dare tell anyone this happened or I’ll castrate you, don’t stare at me when we’re in school, don’t make it obvious, don’t try and do ANY displays of public affection, if you can do all that I will spend the nights here and we will see how things go.’

‘Deal,’ the taller man grinned that stupid grin at him.

Regardless of the agreement, Kurosaki couldn’t take his eyes off Toshiro for the rest of the day.

 

* * *

**  
End of Flashback**

* * *

 

 

 

He tried to explain how they got together as best he could, saying it was a one night hook up after he got caught out in a storm but then eventually that Ichigo went on to admit feelings for him and that’s how things escalated. Akio seemed happy enough with this reply and went about finding him a suit to wear.

Toshiro was fumbling in the changing room, removing his regular clothing to try on the suit that had been passed in to him. The white shirt fit perfectly, clinging to him in all the right places, the sleeves weren’t too long and it stopped exactly where it should. The trousers were a little longer but it just meant he wouldn’t be showing his socks when he sat down, the tie was a childs size, Akio didn’t need to say it but Toshiro knew from looking at it, if it were a regular adult size it would hang all the way down to his privates and even though he was sure Ichigo would be fine with that he didn’t want anything to take away from the mood. So it was, a childs black tie, white shirt, black trousers and a snugly fitted black waistcoat, he stepped out the changing room and heard a sharp intake of breath to his left. Akio was gazing at him with wide blue eyes.

‘You look fantastic, that man of yours might not even make it to the dinner part of the night,’ he joked and Toshiro flushed pink as he looked around.

‘Thank you, it’s perfect, I’ll take it.’

‘Do you want it boxed up?’

‘Just wrap and bag it for me, it will be easier to carry I have a long journey ahead of me.’

‘Of course,’ he replied and Toshiro stepped back in and changed back over to his regular clothing again, handing the suit and shirt over when he stepped out, he could feel the nerves beginning to pool in his stomach as he paid for his new outfit.

‘Hey,’ Akio said drawing Toshiros attention back to the young man, he offered a beautiful smile and casual wink, ‘good luck, he’s going to say yes, he’d have to be insane to turn you down, just remember to breathe. When the moment comes don’t stall you’ll only let the nerves get the better of you.’

‘Thank you,’ Toshiro offered him one of very few genuine smiles that he usually reserved for Ichigo as he took his bags and quickly scampered back out onto the busy streets, he had to keep his mind focused to stop it from wandering, that was key here. He arrived at the jewellers and checked his watch, it was 4pm he was making good time. The bell above the door gave a little tinkle as he stepped in and a familiar face greeted him.

‘Ah Mr Hitsugaya, I have your order here ready for you,’ Toshiro had already paid for the ring and made his way over towards the assistant manager who smiled sweetly at him. She was an older woman who reminded him of Professor Mcgonagall from those Harry Potter series of movies he and Ichigo had watched, he still preferred the books though but he could now appreciate a well made film especially since Ichigo seemed to understand his tastes so well.

Ichigo had also introduced Toshiro to games and he had fallen in love with all the Zelda games old and new though his favourite was Ocarina of Time, he didn’t have time to play very often but it was a game both he and Ichigo loved. The strawberry would usually help him as he tried to complete various levels before bedtime and wrestles for the controller would usually turn into something more erotic. Thinking about it put a stupid smirk on his face that he never wore in public so he quickly wiped it off as he made his way over to the assistant manager. She opened the box, it was a plain platinum ring but the beauty was in its simplicity and what was carved on the inside. ‘It’s dangerous to go alone.’

‘It’s perfect thank you,’ he smiled as she put the ring into an engagement box and handed it over, the exchange was brief and exactly what he needed. He left clutching the velvet box close, now it was really hitting home, he was actually going to do this. His heart was pounding, he couldn’t stomach making food so he decided to order some and present it instead. He stopped by Ichigos favourite restaurant and picked up the Chinese food before heading back to the Soul Society.

 

* * *

 

 

Time had passed slowly, he’d heat up the food put on his suit and was waiting. No that was a lie, he was nervously playing with the cutlery on the table he’d placed out in his garden. He was straightening it, never happy with how straight it looked before attempting to straighten it again. The velvet box was hidden under a cushion that he’d placed on the wooden chairs, he’d thrown a jacket over his side to signify that’s where he was sitting so Kurosaki wouldn’t accidentally sit on the ring.

He straightened a fork again, he was so nervous, too nervous and he didn’t have reason to be, so why was he so scared? He glanced at his watch and frowned, Ichigo was running late. His first official day as Captain would probably be a little hectic that was for sure so Toshiro decided to let him off the hook but of course it just mean that his nerves grew more. Then he heard his boyfriends voice from the other side of his house and quickly scampered through the wide open doors that lead into his kitchen.

‘I’m so sorry handsome, there was a disaster and then paperwork and now I know how you feel,’ Ichigos voice sounded as he walked into the kitchen and he paused looking Toshiro up and down. He was still wearing his Captain clothing but he was carrying some flowers in his hand.

‘Wow Toshiro,’ he purred as he made his way into the kitchen, ‘wow, really wow, you look incredible,’ he leaned down and Toshiro smiled as he kissed him. Toshiro quickly pulled back though and thought he saw a bit of hurt cross Ichigos face, but he couldn’t help it, his heart was hammering in his chest and he felt sick.

‘So ah, what happened, what was the big disaster?’ Ichigo regarded him for a while before leaning back and playing along, he handed the flowers to Toshiro, they were daffodil’s the same as his divisions flower, Toshiro took them nodding his head in thanks and flushed a little as he went about putting them in water.

‘Well Renji decided to prank me on my first day as Captain, had me running all over the place, apparently a rabbit infestation was his idea of a joke but they literally started breeding all over the place it was bad, I had a lot of awkward explaining to do, then I didn’t realise there would be so much paper work involved for teaching another squads Lieutenant a lesson.’

‘Yeah there’s paperwork involved in almost everything now, but that sounds like a rather… unique day,’ Toshiro was trying to play it cool but knew he was failing badly. Ichigo had sent him an observant look before following him outside.

‘Toshiro this is beautiful,’ Ichigo was looking around at the many lanterns Toshiro had hung up to brighten the place up, the night sky was clear above their heads and despite the dim lantern lighting they could see quite a lot of stars.

‘Thank you,’ Toshiro lifted his chair back and Ichigo chuckled but allowed himself to be seated onto it regardless. The prodigy quickly ran back inside and brought out the first course, it was simple spring rolls and dumplings which he served and walked back in to get the bottle of wine. He didn’t drink often but he knew his handsome boyfriend enjoyed this brand of wine, he’d drink with him on special occasions, their anniversary usually being one of them and birthdays and other holidays.

‘Toshiro you really went all out,’ Ichigo smiled as the prodigy began pouring the wine, his hand shook quite a bit and Ichigo noticed it. ‘Is something wrong? You seem nervous?’

‘I’m fine, just a long day,’ he mumbled back as he sat down and raised his glass, his hand still shaking. Ichigo didn’t seem convinced, his eyes had narrowed but he raised his glass regardless anyway. ‘A toast to you becoming a Captain, good luck,’ Toshiro attempted humour and for the most part it worked, his boyfriend chuckled as they touched their glasses together and then drank. Toshiro drank a few gulps more than really necessary for a toast and couldn’t meet Ichigos eyes as he set the glass back down on the table.

‘I saw Matsumoto on the way over when I stopped to pick up the flowers, she apparently got all of the paperwork done and yet still seemed to be in a really good mood when I saw her,’ he smiled across the table and Toshiro quickly looked away, he could feel his heart beat in his ears and he wasn’t touching his food just moving it about his plate with his fork.

‘Oh, that’s good,’ he mumbled, ‘at least that leaves me with less work to do tomorrow.’ His tongue felt like glue in his mouth and soon Ichigo was putting his cutlery down on the table.

‘Alright what’s going on? You barely kissed me when I came in, you’re not eating, your hands have been shaking and you drank a lot of wine on an opening toast. What are you not telling me?’ concern was filling the strawberrys voice as he reached across the table to take Toshiros hand but the prodigy removed them out of reach. Ichigo frowned and looked a bit hurt and Toshiro tried to take a deep breath just as Akio had advised. ‘Is it the Head Captain? Did he say something about our relationship?’

‘N-no,’ Toshiro was panicking now, he could feel it rising inside him, he leaned forward and clutched the table so hard he started to freeze the side of it, he almost never lost control like that. His wide teal eyes met the warm chocolate brown ones.

‘Toshiro talk to me, was it something I did? Something I said? Was it about what happened in the meeting earlier?’

‘No!’ Toshiro was taking giant deep breaths, Akio had said to do it quick before the panic set in, too late. He could barely breathe and this was going downhill fast. ‘Just give me a minute please,’ Toshiro reached out with a shaking hand and picked up the glass of wine, quickly gulping a few more gulps, he didn’t drink often and already he could feel his cheeks becoming warm with the alcohol but it seemed to help calm him a little too. Ichigo was watching him, his face full of concern and his dinner forgotten as his beautiful large hazel eyes tried to make sense of what was going on.

‘Ichigo I-‘ Toshiro stopped and took another deep breath, he brought his hands down beside him and picked the velvet box up from under the pillow he’d placed on his seat. His hands were shaking as he held the box between them on his lap and out of sight of his boyfriend, ‘we’ve been together for a while and I love you very much-‘

‘Are you breaking up with me?’ Ichigos face crumpled into such a heartbreaking look that Toshiro almost threw himself across the table to stop it, ‘because I can do better just tell me what I did wrong-‘

‘Just… p-please… shut up and listen,’ Toshiro said his voice returning to his usual bossy Captain tone, ‘I love you I don’t want to b-break up,’ he had to take more calming breaths before he could continue, ‘y-you’ve been my first of many things, m-my first crush, my first kiss, my first er… romantic adventure,’ he didn’t know how else to say it, Ichigo smiled ruefully at that last comment and Toshiro quickly continued, now that he was speaking it seemed a bit easier. ‘You’ve been the first person I properly opened up to, the first person I’ve slept beside, the first person I’ve wept on the shoulder of the first person I’ve bathed with and the first person I’ve dreamt of,’ it was getting slightly easier but his legs were still shaky as he stood up and walked around the table. The box was clutched slightly behind his back and out of view, ‘I want you to continue to be my first of many things, of everything for as long as we can both be together.’ Confusion was replaced with dawning recognition on the strawberrys face and it was a sight that Toshiro would commit to memory. Ichigos eyes widened and his mouth fell open in a small o shape and surprise was etched into every corner of his stunning face.

‘Ichigo Kurosaki,’ Toshiro mumbled lowering himself down onto one knee as Ichigo stared dumbly at him, he pulled the small box from behind his back and fumbled slightly as he opened it to present the ring, ‘would you do me the honour of becoming my husband?’

The taller male was still staring with that rather adorable dumbstruck expression on his face, Toshiro waited patiently for him to respond, he was starting to get nervous about his reply when he finally broke into a breath taking smile. The only real warning Toshiro had was the sound of his chair scraping against the decking and then Ichigo was on him, Toshiro had to close his hand over the box to stop it falling to the ground as he felt a strong arm wrap around his back and a pair of familiar lips were on him, kissing him with an urgency he’d never experienced before in his life. Another first for their list together.

‘I can’t believe you,’ Ichigo breathed against his lips after they both had to stop for air, ‘I love you.’

‘You know you’ve still not given me your reply,’ Toshiro chuckled against his lips, which was true he hadn’t vocally accepted nor taken the ring yet though it was obviously very clear his answer.

‘Yes,’ he breathed kissing him again and breaking away for Toshiro to fumble the box back open and present the ring once more. ‘Toshiro it’s beautiful it’s-‘ Ichigo had taken it out the box as they sat on the ground, he turned it against the lights of the lanterns to read the inscription on the inside, ‘perfect.’ It might have been a little trick of the lights but Toshiro was sure that Ichigos eyes looked glossy, like there was more moisture there than usual, the strawberry cleared his throat and slipped the ring onto the appropriate finger and they both sat marvelling at how good it looked there.

‘Everything about it is perfect,’ Ichigo mumbled and Toshiro sighed his relief, ‘I can’t believe this was why you were acting so weird today.’

‘Yeah well,’ he shrugged nonchalantly but his boyfriend… no… his _fiancé_ just smirked at him knowingly.

The taller male leaned over as Toshiro glanced out across the garden and soon the prodigy felt a pair of cool lips pressing against his throat, he responded by tilting his head back, he no longer felt anxious in fact he was almost relieved. They could worry about everything else together but this burden had been all his to bare alone up until this point, now they could share it which is something they’d have to do with all their burdens once they were married.

‘You look so good,’ Ichigo cooed and Toshiro smiled, it was nice to have the whole evening appreciated but those lips on his neck were starting to turn him on.

‘We won’t make it through dinner if you keep that up,’ Toshiro warned, the smile he reserved only for Ichigo still on his face.

‘Ah fuck dinner, I can think of something else I’d rather have on the menu tonight,’ Ichigos hands were soon wrapping around Toshiro and instinctively the prodigy wrapped his legs around his waist as he was hoisted from the floor and up into Ichigos arms.

‘You’re so corny,’ Toshiro scoffed, acting like he didn’t absolutely love it.

‘I know but you love me anyway,’ the strawberry grinned as Toshiro leaned back so that he could still see those beautiful hazel eyes.

‘Yes I do,’ at his response Ichigo closed the distance between their lips and turned to walk back into the house, dinner lay forgotten on the tables. Toshiro hadn’t really been that hungry anyway.  

**Author's Note:**

> This was one of my favourite fics, I just adore this couple! This fic was originally a Christmas gift posted to my friend Geishaaa last year on fan fiction net.


End file.
